A Man of his Word
by RainDragon28
Summary: His friends' lives rest in his hands now, and Hiccup has no other choice than accept Viggo's offer. One-shot.


They were surrounded… From every side - with no way out.

The Dragon Riders were stuck – one of those very rare times. If they could – if they were able to even _think_ about escaping the Dragon Hunters from whatever they had planned for them, they would've already be out of here, alright. But this time, it wasn't the case.

Viggo Grimborn really wasn't messing around. He knows what he's doing – very aware of his actions, every single one of his moves. This guy had been the most hard-to-beat adversary they had ever come in contact with. He _always_ seemed to be one step ahead of the riders. If only they knew his weak-spot where to strike... Unfortunately, Viggo did know theirs to get what he desired.

Inside the circle were the riders. All except the leader – the one Viggo was here for. Hiccup – of all his opponents – had been the one who'd impressed him the most. Even if he was slowly falling behind – having difficulties catching up with his unreadable plans and signs. And that's why he had to get his hands on him. Even if he wasn't good enough for him, he was good, and that was a problem. A problem he was about to deal with.

Descending from above came the leader of the Dragon Riders, his Night Fury landing at a good distance away from his surrounded teammates, pointy weapons in their direction.

Hiccup dismounted and approached Viggo – taller, stronger and wiser the man. But even if he was trembling inside, his expression gave nothing away. If Viggo threatened his friends' and dragons' lives, hiding and hoping that they'll be all safe at the end was out of the question. He'd go out there, stand in front of his greatest and most feared enemy for them. He'd do anything to keep his friends safe... even if it meant death.

''Hiccup Haddock the Third, and here I thought you wouldn't show up!'' said Viggo, sounding awfully cheerful.

''No you didn't.'' replied Hiccup instantly, his eyes locked with his.

''Come now, Hiccup,'' said Viggo, his gaze darkening – if it could get any darker... ''I'm offering you a fair deal here.''

Hiccup took barely a second to take a look at his friends, who looked back at him while trying to deal with their captors with their sharp axes and swords pointing down on them. He could feel them beg for him to say no, to whatever the man was offering. Then again... what could he possibly want now that he had the Dragon Eye?

''Yeah?'' said Hiccup, returning his focus on the man before him. Toothless stood still behind him, growling low, holding his ground, ready to pounce at any sign of sudden movement from the enemy standing way too close to his rider. ''What's that?''

Viggo smiled darkly, glad he accepted. ''I am willing to let your friends go free, on one little condition...'' he said, rising one finger up as he spoke. Hiccup glared up at him, not liking where this was going. ''You and your Night Fury will come to me peacefully.''

''Over my dead cold body I will...'' said Hiccup. There was no way he'd be surrendering when there was a chance to make it out.

Viggo raised a hand, and one of his soldiers surrounding the riders raised his weapon above his head, ready to bring it down on the first rider, appearing to be Astrid.

''Okay! Okay!'' said Hiccup in a hurry even before the weapon was above the hunter's head. If anything happened to Astrid... ''Okay, Viggo, you win!'' he said, trying to calm himself down from the sudden shot of panic. ''You win...''

The man let his arm drop to his side as he smiled. This boy was so easy to manipulate... ''Good boy.'' he said, letting out a laugh of amusement at Hiccup's protective side. Such a delicate weakness... so easy to lay a hand on.

''Hiccup, don't!'' called Astrid, trying to break through the wall of heavily armed hunters keeping her away from Hiccup and Viggo. Oh, did she want to kick the living yak dung out of him..!

But Hiccup ignored her. He was doing this for their own safety – for their lives. He sighed, unable to believe he would do this – hand himself over to the enemy – to Viggo Grimborn – just like that.

''My family – my friends,'' said Hiccup, looking up at Viggo, trying to sound and look as brave as he possibly could. ''They will all live?''

''You have my word.'' replied Viggo, unable to hold back a grim smile, his dark brown eyes looking down at the boy – total power over him now. He knew Hiccup was a man of his word, and he trusted him to hand himself over peacefully like said in their deal.

''And you have mine.''


End file.
